Yukkuri Alice
Overview Yukkuri Alices are a common yukkuri within the fandom, and are generally accepted by yukkuri fandom to be rapists. This may be a grotesque shadow of how some Touhou stories portray Alice Margatroid. Behavior Rapist Alices are those that live to rape other yukkuri (especially Yukkuri Marisa and Yukkuri Reimu) and produce koyukkuri. There are of course, exceptions to this. Some artists may treat Alices just like other yukkuris, without any of the rapist or peni peni abilities present. There are some theories as to how Alices become rapists; it could be that the behaviors is hard coded into their genetic material. Other stories may blame it on them being raised that way (by their rapist parents). Maybe if they got raped them selves and started raping other yukkuri. like in the story "New Rape Troup". In some comics, wild yukkuri Alices form large packs, "rape troupes", and attack other yukkuri; raping them multiple times. The victims sprout multiple child-bearing stalks that drain nutrients from the victim's body, eventually killing them. In the majority of comics, the bodies will be left to rot, while the Alices move on. In others, the children are raped and eaten. Yukkuri Alices often appear as antagonists in the stories, or as another tool for Anon to bully other yukkuri with. In some comics, they're used by factories as a way to speed-breed different types of yukkuri. Some comics and stories feature a deconstruction of this with Alices falling victim to other yukkuri due to prejudice. There is Kind Mother Reimu by the artist,"pixely guy", which feature koalices being mistreated despite their general kindness. Peni Peni abilities Yukkuri Alice has an incredible control over the mobility and shape of its Peni Peni in order to rape Yukkuris in any way possible. Peni Peni mobility Yukkuri Alice is able to move its Peni Peni, whose purpose depends on the direction of the movement. *Up and down movement (flap). **Trying to be cute or seductive. **Flying, if movement is fast enough. *Circular movement around Peni Peni base as axis (turn). **Running, it works as a wheel when is set on ground . **Flying, it works as a propeller when spins fast enough. **Distance insemination, while it spins, Alice can shoot pregnancy-inducing custard like a chain gun. **Peni Spark, is a parody of Marisa's Master Spark; in this case, the Peni Peni works as a very powerful fan and sends a strong air current, it can fly away small yukkuris if streams go in one direction or immobilize them if streams hit yukkuri from several positions. Peni Peni shape shifting There are two known abilities: the first one is they can spawn tentacles from within its body, using the Peni Peni as an exit. Tentacles are used to hold and rape Yukkuris; in this case, any hole of the yukkuri can be used as a receptacle: mouth, Mamu Mamu and anal hole; another use for them is for absorbing yukkuri filling. The other ability is spawning several Peni Penis on the base of the body and use them as legs to walk, leaving a trace of pregnancy-inducing custard behind it. Non-rapists As with most facets of yukkuris, the personalities of Alices have varied widely with different stories and authors. Although uncommon to the idea of rapist Alice, there have been plenty (especially in recent years) of non-rapist Alices. These Alices are often shown to be very friendly and kind towards others. Sometimes, they're also shown to be very fluid and reserved when speaking (their use of Alice-specific vocabulary such as "city-sect" varies), as well as in action being somewhat calmer then other yukkuri. They appear to be very concerned with the well-being of their families, often taking the role of the "mother" in a family, staying inside a nest to look after and tend to the young. Rarely, these protective mothers may develop biased by proxy, which they use to pamper their Alice children with the delicious food. This behavior, however, has been observed with all yukkuri types. That said, they are also considered among the hardier breeds of yukkuri and will just as frequently take on the "father" role if mating with a Yukkuri Reimu or Mukyukkuri. It's been suggested that a special type of non-rapist Alices exist that are "Tsundere" and cannot take it easy without the company of a Yukkuri Marisa. It's thought that when they do have the company of a Marisa, they tend to be bossy and overprotective, in contrast to the calm and friendly character of the majority of non-rapist Alices. The increasing popularity of the Arisukkuri species however led to Non-Rapist Alices as having the gift of "City-Sect coordination". While Yukkuri Marisas still excel in nest-building and setting barriers, Yukkuri Alices are able to effortlessly "build" any kind of furniture, such as choosing large stones to be used as tables for the whole family, making small beds of twigs and grasses that are soft, comfortable for koyukkuris and don't fall apart after a few days of use, arranging their nests in a nice and pleasant way,and even build some simple toys for their little ones, such as little dolls and flower crowns. These feats, made even more amazing by their lack of limbs, make them good house makers and "mother yukkuris". Non-rapist Alices also appear to lack the peni-peni abilities shown by rapist types, but this just may be a coincidence of not raping other yukkuri, rather than a fact. Non-rapist Alices are able to (rarely) give birth to Shanghais, and even more rarely Yukkuri Hourais, making them very sought after by yukkuri enthusiasts. Alices also have the ability to craft fine dolls and toys (for a yukkuri), and in some stories,a rite of passage for an Alice is to construct a well-made toy. Relationship to other Yukkuri Non-rapist Alices are usually treated well in yukkuri communities, though there was a time when all Alices were mistrusted and avoided. They are sometimes seen with Yukkuri Medicine for unknown reasons, never raping or mating with Medicines, just being around them. Much like how a Marisa knows of a Mima, Alices are ''aware ''of the existance of Yukkuri Shinki. But they don't know anything about them, however. It is believed that a Shinki may view the Alice(s) as its children, thus protecting them from harm regardless if the Alice in question is "good" or "bad" Recently, Alices have found themselves on the bad end of Yukkuri Mami, who believe these yukkuri to be "witches". A Mami will hunt and try to attack Alices (and Marisas), though most of the time the fights come to a stalemate. Speech *This is very city sect! *Country Bumpkin! *Nhooo! (when raping) *Oh, so tsundere. (when a yukkuri refuses their advances) *Cute! (to a potental mate/victim) * let's munch munch! (from the picture on the right, when eating) Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Mystic Square